Mom (Johto)
Mom (Japanese: おかあさん mother) is the mother of , , or . In the Generation II games and , the player's mother informs them that the Pokégear has returned from the repair shop. In Generation II, she then helps set the day of the week and, in non-Japanese and non-Korean releases, set accordingly (except if it's between 11:00 PM and 12:59 AM in-game, in which the game prevents this due to the day of the week changing; she will claim that she lost the instruction booklet for the Pokégear, although not during the initial setup process). She will save the 's money at their request so that a quarter of the money won from each battle is automatically sent to her, and money can be deposited and withdrawn from her (in HeartGold and SoulSilver, if the player has 999,999 on hand then no additional money earned from battles will be sent to her, contrary to what the end-of-battle dialogue claims). She occasionally buys decorations , , or other items (listed below) with the player's money, then apologizes for spending the money she is saving. Her cooking specialty is the Cinnabar Volcano Burger. Sprites Items purchased Generation II After the player wins a Trainer battle, the player's mother may purchase items for them. When the player's savings reach certain amounts, the player's mother may purchase one of the items below. Each item can only be obtained once. If the player's mother cannot purchase one of the above items, then she may randomly purchase an item below if the player's savings are an exact multiple of 2300. The target multiple rises each time the player's savings pass or equal the previous target (starting with 2300) and never lowers. This means that if the player's savings increase from 4500 to 4700 after a battle, they will thereafter be unable to trigger one of these items at 4600 even if they make a withdrawal from their savings. Generation IV Once only She will buy these items each time 10,000 worth of savings has been earned. These items can only be obtained once, except the Super Potion which can be obtained twice. Unlimited times These items are bought in groups of 5 as the savings increase. These items can be obtained an unlimited number of times. Quotes Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal New Bark Town :"Oh, ...! Our neighbor, Prof.Elm, was looking for you. He said he wanted you to do something for him. Oh! I almost forgot! Your Pokémon Gear is back from the repair shop. Here you go! Pokémon Gear, or just Pokégear. It is essential if you want to be a good trainer. Oh, the day of the week isn't set. You mustn't forget that! What day is it? , is it? Is it Daylight Saving time now? , is that ok? Come home to adjust your clock for Daylight Saving Time. By the way, do you know how to use the Phone?" :Yes ::"Don't you just turn the Pokégear on and select the Phone icon? Phone numbers are stored in memory. Just choose a name you want to call. Gee, isn't that convenient?" :No ::"I'll read the instructions. Turn the Pokégear on and select the Phone icon. Phone numbers are stored in memory. Just choose a name you want to call. Gee, isn't that convenient?" *If talked to again :"Prof. Elm is waiting for you. Hurry up, baby!" *After receiving starter :"So, what was Prof. Elm's errand? ... That does sound challenging. But, you should be proud that people rely on you." *After giving Egg to Elm :"Wow, that's a cute Pokémon. Where did you get it? ... So, you're leaving on an adventure... OK! I'll help too. But what I can do for you? I know! I'll save money for you! On a long journey, money's important. Do you want me to save your money?" :Yes ::"OK, I'll take care of your money. .................." :"Be careful. Pokémon are your friends. You need to work as a team. Now, go on!" *If talked to again :", do it! I'm behind you all the way!" *After leaving house :"Hi! Welcome home! You're trying very hard, I see. I've kept your room tidy. Or is this about your money?" :Yes ::"What do you want to do?" :*Get :::"How much do you want to take?" ::::"You haven't saved that much." ::::", don't give up!" :*Save :::"How much do you want to save?" ::::"You don't have that much." ::::"Your money's safe here! Get going!" :*Change :::"Do you want to save some money?" :::Yes ::::"OK, I'll save your money. Trust me! , stick with it!" :::No ::::"Just do what you can." :*Cancel :::"Just do what you can." :No ::"Do you want to switch to Daylight Saving Time?" ::Yes :::"I set the clock forward by one hour. Just do what you can." ::No :::"Just do what you can." ::If daylight saving time change is attempted between 11:00 PM and 12:59 AM :::Yes ::::"Do you want to adjust your clock for Daylight Saving Time? I lost the instruction booklet for the Pokégear. Come back again in a while. Just do what you can." :::No ::::"Just do what you can." Pokégear *When called while on Elm's errand :"Hello? Oh, hi, ! You're on a big mission for Prof.Elm? Be good!" *After giving Egg to Elm :"Hi, ! If you're done with your errand come on home, dear." *When called :"Hello? Oh, hi, ! Working hard? .|If player saved anything}} / / / " :Yes ::"OK. I'll save your money. , keep it up! I'm rooting for you, baby!" :No ::"OK. I won't save your money. , keep it up! I'm rooting for you, baby!" *Place comment: :New Bark Town ::"What? You're in New Bark Town? Come to see your Mom sometime!" :Cherrygrove City ::"You're visiting Cherrygrove City? How about coming home for a bit?" :Violet City ::"Oh, so you're in Violet City... Isn't that where Sprout Tower is? Did you go take a look?" :Azalea Town ::"Oh, so you're in Azalea Town... Isn't that where Slowpoke Well is? Did you go take a look?" :Goldenrod City ::"Oh, so you're in Goldenrod City... Isn't that where Radio Tower is? Did you go take a look?" :Cities past Ecruteak and places past ::"Really, you're in ? I've never gone there. That's kind of neat, ." :Any non-city Johto place and Kanto Routes and ::"Wow, you're in ? Good luck on your Pokémon quest!" :Misc (such as Ilex Forest, Sprout Tower or inside a building) ::"That sounds really tough. But, , I know you're really determined. You'll be OK, right?" *Calling the player: :On without having talked to her first ::"Hello? ...... ? I heard from Prof.Elm that you went on a long trip. I wish you would have told me... What about money? Should I save it?" ::Yes :::"OK. I'll save your money. , keep it up! I'm rooting for you, baby!" ::No :::"OK. I won't save your money. , keep it up! I'm rooting for you, baby!" :Having bought an item for the player ::"Hi, ! How are you? I found a useful item shopping, so I bought it with your money. Sorry! It's in your PC. You'll like it!" ::"Hi, ! How are you? While shopping today, I saw this adorable doll, so I bought it with your money. Sorry! It's in your room. You'll love it!" Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver New Bark Town :"Hi, ! You're finally awake. Your friend was just here. He/she was playing hide-and-seek with his/her Marill. Oh, I almost forgot! Our acquaintance, Professor Elm, was looking for you. He said he had a favor to ask of you. You know where the lab is, right? It's right next door to us. By the way, do you have everything you need to go out? Here, use this Bag to carry things... This is your Trainer Card... Here you can save a record of your progress... These are also rather helpful... Just try touching the buttons, and you'll know what to do in no time." *If talked to again :"Professor Elm has been waiting for you, dear. Please, go and help him." *After receiving starter :"Oh! ! That's a cute Pokémon you have. Professor Elm must have given it to you? Oh, Professor Elm has a task for you, you say? What kind of task? ... I see. That sounds a little difficult. But when someone takes that kind of request of you, it must be important! Oh, that's right! I completely forgot! Your Pokégear came back from the repair shop! Here you go! The Pokémon Gear... or Pokégear, as it's often called, is what every Trainer should have. Guess what? You can use the Pokégear to make a phone call, too. Do you remember how?" :Yes ::"Just power on the Pokégear and touch the telephone button, OK? The names of people you can call are automatically registered. Just select one to give him or her a call. Wow, I can't believe it's so easy to make a phone call!" :No ::"Select the Pokégear button on the Touch Screen. Then select the telephone button. The names of people you can call are automatically registered. Just select one to give him or her a call. Wow, I can't believe it's so easy to make a phone call!" *If talked to again :"What's wrong? Did you forget how to get to Mr. Pokémon's house? Go north on Route 30. Take care, dear." *After giving Egg to Elm :"... So, you're leaving on an adventure... OK! I'll help, too. But what I can do for you? I know! Every time you receive prize money, I'll save some of it for you. On a long journey, money's important. Do you want me to save your money for you?" :Yes ::"Ok, I'll take care of your money. Be careful out there. Pokémon are your friends. When you work as a team, you can accomplish anything! Now, go on!" :No ::"Ok, but be careful out there. Pokémon are your friends. When you work as a team, you can accomplish anything! Now, go on!" :"Hi! Welcome home! You're doing fine, I see. I've kept your room tidy and clean. Or... Is this about your money?" :Withdraw ::"Oh! You have no money saved." :Deposit ::"Just do what you can." *After earning the Rising Badge, if the player attempts to walk to Route 27 before meeting Elm :"! Where are you going? Professor Elm has been waiting for you. He said he has something to give you." :*On the second attempt ::"Did you not hear me saying that Professor Elm is waiting for you?" :*On the third attempt onwards ::"I'm getting upset!" Pokégear *When called while on Elm's errand :"Hello? Oh, hi, ! So, how goes the errand you're helping Professor Elm with? I know you're determined. You'll be OK!" * (automatic) :"Hello? ...? I heard from Professor Elm that you went on a long trip. I wish you would have told me... What about your money? Should I save it?" :Yes ::"Ok, I'll save your money. , keep it up! I'm rooting for you baby!" :No ::"Ok, I won't save your money. , keep it up! I'm rooting for you baby!" *When called on a route :"Hello? Oh, hi, ! Working hard? That sounds really tough. But, , I know you're really determined. You'll be OK, right? / . , keep it up! I'm rooting for you, baby!" *When called in city :"Hello? Oh, hi, ! / . , keep it up! I'm rooting for you, baby!" :New Bark Town ::"Working hard? What's going on? How are you getting along with your Pokémon? You know, I've found that if you're affectionate to your Pokémon, they respond in kind." :Cherrygrove City ::"Working hard? You're visiting Cherrygrove City? You know, you're pretty close... How about coming home for a bit?" :Violet City ::"Working hard? Oh, so you're in Violet City... Isn't that where Sprout Tower is? Did you go take a look?" :Goldenrod City ::"Working hard? Oh, so you're in Goldenrod City... Isn't that where the Radio Tower is? Did you go take a look?" :Dark Cave, Ilex Forest, Sprout Tower, Ruins of Alph, etc. ::"Working hard? Wow, you're in ? " :Inside a plain building ::"You sound happy! I feel so much better!" *When called in Kanto :"Hello? Oh, hi, ! Working hard? You're in Kanto?! Wow, that's wonderful, ! / . , keep it up! I'm rooting for you, baby!" In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga She appears in the Pokémon Adventures manga as the mother of Gold. Trivia * In the internal data for Pokémon Gold and Silver, there is leftover data for naming the mother. Category:Female characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters zh:妈妈（城都）